Suicide Note
by Yanlica
Summary: Harry is alone, no one is there to comfort him....
1. My song

A/N Here I am back again. With another one-shot.  
  
This is SLASH. Just to warn you, and nor do I own anything, except the mind that brought about this piece of fanfiction.  
  
Warnings: Angst, character death. This is not a happy fic.  
  
Harry stood there, watching the thin sliver that was the moon. His face was set in a stoic mask of dead determination. One little twitch from his left hand, and he spun on his heel in a flurry of his heavy, black robe. Heading out from his perch in the astronomy tower. Down the stairs, and into the dimly lit, and seemingly placid halls of Hogwarts.  
  
His footsteps were even, quick, and precise. The stoic mask he had had shattered into barely controlled depression. Harry's lips moved to a silent ballad only his lost, and abused soul could contemplate. Shaking his head, and looking down briefly, he stepped quickly down the stairs on the second floor. Heading straight for the Great Hall. A place of shadowed, horrific memories. Memories Harry wished longingly to forget.  
  
Reaching the entrance of the Great Hall, he pushed opened the doors that creaked in protest when they swung reluctantly open. Only to reveal a hall that has gone into disuse. It has been nearly two since Harry last saw the hall filled. Sighing, and breathing deeply, Harry ran as quickly as he could across the hall, to swing open the doors on the other side. Letting out his breath in a sudden movement, he shuddered deeply. Closing his eyes, seeing the blood, the screams, the pugent scent of death, and the wretched cackle of a madman. He continued on outside, and towards the lake.  
  
Walking a dizzying path, his eyes seeing only one thing, Harry, once again, brought forth his ballad. Twisting his hands, and shisting his gaze to the sky, and back again, he slowly begun to sing. Singing and approaching his destination.  
  
_Every night  
You wrote another line  
With a bloody, broken, bottle  
And every day  
You wish it away  
Why don't you pull the pin  
On that grenade  
You cuddle  
_  
One silent marker.  
  
_I wanted to believe  
Bodies swinging from trees  
Struggling to stand  
With your head in your hands  
A stoic last stand  
Of a dying man  
_  
The spidery scrawl, of a man no more to exist. A world left to the sorrow of a single.  
  
_I wanted to believe  
As I watched your world  
Crumble in your hands  
I wanted to believe  
As you raised your glass  
To your last stand  
And I wanted to believe  
You would win  
The war in your head  
That I did not understand  
That I did not understand_  
  
Sighing, and with tears streaming down his face, Harry read the name of the man who cared. Severus Snape. The one who loved.  
  
_Every night  
The questions poured out  
Of your wounded eyes  
Damn dark things  
Every day  
You used to pray  
Listen to the black raven sing  
You wanted to believe  
As you were falling to your knees  
Struggling to stand  
With your life in your hand  
The sad last stand  
Of a broken man_  
  
Dropping to his knees next to the grave, he let his song echo. Grasping his sides, he struggled. Struggled to keep singing until the end. He prayed for the end.  
  
_I wanted to believe  
As I watched your world  
Crumble in your hands  
I wanted to believe  
As you raised your glass  
To your last stand  
And I wanted to believe  
You would win  
The war in your head  
That I did not understand  
That I did not understand  
_  
Harry wanted one more moment, one more kiss.  
  
_I wanted to believe  
As I watch your world  
Crumble in your hands  
I wanted to believe  
As you raised your glass  
To your last stand  
And I wanted to believe  
You would win  
The war in your head  
That I did not understand  
That I did not understand_  
  
Harry kissed the tombstone, and gazed at the name again. Still singing, he lied down.  
  
_And the questions pour out  
And the questions pour out  
I did not understand  
I did not understand  
I did not understand  
I did not understand  
The sound of you falling  
I did not understand  
As the trembling heart of a man  
Did not understand  
The sound of a trembling heart  
_  
He stayed there, all night. Harry watched the dawn slowly came. He closed his eyes, rolled over and scooted closer to the grave that held his lover. His song is ended, his time is ending.  
  
In his pocket he reached into, to grab the silver handled dagger with two emerald snakes entwined onto the blade. His gift from Severus. Simple in it's beauty, completely unmarked save for the snakes. His means of leaving the world where he is the last living. Smiling, he petted the blade with unfettered joy in his darkened eyes.  
  
"I'll see you soon Severus." He whispered to the grave as he slashed his wrists open. He watched with joy as his crimson life splattered upon the earth, permeating slowly into the ground. He loved the beauty of miserable life slipping away into blissful oblivion. He wished that it would rain.  
It never came.

The song is Suicide Note by Johnette Napolitano from the Underworld Soundtrack. Please review, it would be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Epilogue

A/N I've decided to add an epilogue. I think it called for one. Different view point.  
  
Weep. Just weep.   
  
These two lover's, seperated by the power hungry and biased wizarding world. Look at the emerald eyed raven, a boy so..........diminished.   
  
Fall. Just fall.  
  
It was forbidden, they knew this all too well. See the dead gaze of the blackened snake, a man so........helpless.  
  
War. Just war.  
  
It was death for them all, none would survive. Who could, with Voldemort rulling a world so........listless.  
  
Suffer. Just Suffer.  
  
The emerald eyed raven knew this all too well. For he, he alone, was Harry Potter, the Boy-who-wasn't-to-win a war so.......hopeless. 


End file.
